She Is My Sin
by NotKim
Summary: AU. VampXhum. GaaXOC.It was a sin to be with another race, and if caught, killed. What will happen when a Human and a Vampire cross paths even if they knew eachother when they were younger.
1. Chapter 1

R i d 3 r: Hiya! This is just a short little mini-series type thing. It's not going to be long, probably about five to six chapters long? I dunno, depends. Do not worry! This **will not **hinder my progress on Lithium. Anyways, happy reading.

---------------------

**She Is My Sin**

**Chapter 1**

------------

--- Flash back ---

"_Gaara, come on, you'd honestly think I'd not love you because of what you did?" A young woman's voice filtered through the dimly lit hallway, two figures standing lone in front of the other. Gaara, around the age of eighteen, was towering over a woman who was a plenty younger than him, she only smiled lightly._

"_It could happen." His voice was a little bit distant, the topic they were discussing was sensitive, both knew that and they both never really pried into it all that much - only when Gaara needed the little 'boost' to get through the day._

"_No, it couldn't." The woman giggled lightly, covering her mouth with her right hand. The long dark red kimono sleeve pulling down on her forearm, revealing her pale skin. "No matter what, I promise you with my very life that no one, or anything could change my view on you - or my love. Even if you were the devil himself, I'd still love you." She took a step so she had to strain her neck to look at him, her hand that had covered her mouth moved and caressed his cold skin lightly. "I don't want you to forget that. Alright?"_

--- End Flash back ---

_**Lies, it was always lies. . .**_

It was always the same; he'd be confused about what exactly was going on with the 'relationship'. He had grown to love her. The notorious Sabaku no Gaara was in love with someone, but not of his own race. It was a disgraced, hence why they would talk at midnight in remote places so they could never be tracked down by those out hunting and whatnot.

It was a 'Sin' even though Gaara himself was a sin. He'd killed many, many people. Burned villages down to the ground - killed his own best friend in a war that had broken out between his own clan and theirs. Had Gaara not killed him, he would have faced his own demise in a worse way.

Gaara had been alone for so long. So very long, and now he found someone he could spend the rest of... _her_ life with. Gaara growled, jade eyes narrowing at the full moon.

Why was he so cursed?

Her life was over. . .

And now he was back to square one. . .

---------------

_**It had all started then, when he first met her. . .**_

Giggling had moved throughout a large room, four or five young ladies sat around in a circle, sitting on their knees, comfortable with the pillows underneath them. Two bright green eyes glanced around at her friends, her long red hair moving lightly as she turned her head. She didn't really like being in this room with her friends, giggling all the time, talking about loves and whatnot.

She found herself sighing softly, eyes closing, black was all that she could see now.

Tsuki was her name, and she was just about to turn seventeen in less than twenty minutes, but she didn't seem all too hyped-up about it, nor was she happy. She figured she'd only get uglier as time progressed. She truly wished time could stop so she could live in her own perpetual bliss. But, alas no one can get what they really wish for.

Tsuki pictured her life when she turned seventeen - she could see her bright green eyes get dull, her clear pale face somehow getting wrinkles on it, her kimono's that were always so elegant and perfect seemed to be messy and out of order, her long red hair somehow managing to be cut extremely short, as if it was a bowl cut, her breasts, not as small as they were now, but big and a little bit saggy, as well as her stomach, indicating that she could gain a lot of weight. Tsuki distorted her face into one of pain, hating the image she was seeing of herself.

She was supposed to always look 'beautiful' because she was the Suborigakite headmen's only child, and she was to be taken care of properly and all her needs were to be looked after by other people, and she would also always have a bodyguard with her. This was her 'punishment' of being the headmen's daughter. . . She absolutely hated being so. . . Perfect.

She wanted to be treated like every other woman of lower class, wanted to have fun and dress her own way and be truly happy with a man that wouldn't look down on her - like those of this clan. She had friends, yes, but in her own mind she never really thought so.

On the left of her sat a younger female, she was about fourteen, if Tsuki remembered properly. She had short black hair, framing around her face, and her bright blue eyes standing out, practically blinding you from the rest of her face. Only at the age of fourteen, and she was to be married in only three days.

The other's were sisters, all looked the same except Tai ( The eldest out of the sisters who was nineteen) had long dark red hair that passed her bum, and navy colored eyes. Kai ( The second oldest who is seventeen ) had shoulder length hair that was a shade darker than Tai's hair, and her eyes were a baby blue color, and Mai ( The youngest at fifteen ) had middle-back length hair and was a shade brighter than Tai's. They weren't very big in looking the same, but it usually always happened.

The last was Kuro, who was twenty and looked evil as hell (only to put it lightly.) Some said she was the devils incarnate with all the things she had done in her life, and to name one, was she killed a little boy in front of his parents. Ironically enough, she became Tsuki's personal bodyguard and assassin at will whenever she beckoned, but Tsuki could never kill someone, let alone get someone to do it for her. You really couldn't tell what she looked like other than she had a really slim body and black eyes. Everything else was hidden.

"Oh? Tsuki-sama, what's wrong?" Tai's voice was dulled out, but trying to pull at Tsuki's darkness. She wanted to stay, but she knew she couldn't. Opening her eyes, she smiled softly, waving her hand lightly, her dark red kimono sleeve moving around lightly, causing a small breeze to hit her pale face.

"Nothing's wrong, Tai-chan. I'm just a little bit tired, is all,"

"Alright then, Tsuki-sama, but if you're tired you should go to bed and rest."

Tsuki nodded lightly, wanting to take her up on that offer, but she knew if she headed into the mansion now, her father would scold her for being outside this late and a day before her birthday no less. It was sometimes always good to have Kuro with her when she entered into the house. Sighing softly, Tsuki stood up, everyone else following suit and being polite, they bowed lightly, Kuro standing at the door and waiting for her.

"Goodnight, everyone sleep well."

"Goodnight, Tsuki-sama." They all responded at the same time, standing up properly when Tsuki turned her back and made her way out of the small hut.

Kuro opened the door for her and shutting it after she exited. Tsuki's green eyes shifted towards the brightly lit mansion in the middle of the village heavily guarded with Shinobi's or Samurai's. It was the same; they'd look like dolls just standing there.

Walking on the dirt road, Tsuki walked silently, Kuro following behind her stealthily; quietly like one would usually do when this was your job for the rest of your life. Nodding her head to some random people who were leaving the open shops, they bowed and bid goodnight to the young woman.

"Tsuki-chan! Where have you been?! Oh! I've been so worried!" It was her mother's voice, the clean sweet lullaby was hidden with the worry and fear of what might have happened to her daughter. Her father wasn't too far behind, probably angry as hell.

Her mother was a little bit taller than Tsuki herself; her light blue kimono brought out her bright blue eyes and her dark hair framed her face. Her hair never seemed to go past her shoulders. Her father though, was about 6'0" tall and his dark red hair had always been long and put in a pony tail, his dark eyes were always on Tsuki, as if there was a hidden secret.

"She has been safe; no harm has come to her well being." It was Kuro's deadly voice that caused her to gasp out of fright. It wasn't that Kuro scared Tsuki... It was because her voice was so cold, so void of life - she knew she couldn't get used to it.

"It doesn't matter. Do you **know **how many vampires are out to kill you!?" Her father's voice started to rise, and Tsuki lowered her eyes to the ground, feeling ashamed. "I cannot afford to lose you! You're the only child I have and I need another heir!"

That hit her hard. She knew that she couldn't become an Heir to the clan because she was a woman, but to hear it from her father made it all sound really bad to her. When she was a child, she had actually cut her hair to make it look like she was a male, and even tried to dress like one - but of course, she had gotten scolded by her mother.

She knew she could never gain acceptance from her father because she was a female and not a male like he had hoped for when she first emerged from her mother.

"I want you inside that house, Young lady!" Her mother's voice cut through her head, holding the 'you're in trouble' tone. She nodded lightly, and walked inside Kuro staying outside to talk to her parents about the day's events.

-----

_**In the eyes of a child. . .**_

Tsuki sighed softly, eyes glancing outside the large window, the moon flooding in over her body, making her skin glow and her eyes shine. She loved the moon with all her heart, hence why she was named after it. She closed her eyes for a moment before backing away from the window and looking for something to do.

"Ahh, I wish I could have someone take me away from this place - something totally cliché." Tsuki giggled lightly at her wording. "Like maybe a prince! Someone really handsome. . ." Tsuki twirled around, before moving into a small waltz. ". . . and he'd take me away from this place!" She stopped, sighing softly.

_It'd never happen . . ._ It was true. It'd only happen in really cliché novels and such. She lifted her right hand to her hair and let her fingers run through her silky hair before moving to the door.

It had been about half-n-hour since she was practically grounded, and she could hear voices coming down the hall, which was odd because her parents would usually be asleep by now. Sliding her door open, making sure it didn't make any noise, she stepped out into the hall and quietly walked down to the rice door where light was obviously evident.

Settling behind the door, she looked past the crack and into the room, seeing her parents sitting in two chairs, facing each other talking lighting. Her mother had the look, as if she was about to cry over something her father had obviously said. . .

"No! I won't allow it, Ken'ichi! Not to Tsuki." Her mother's voice was firm, but cracking lightly.

_Why are they talking about me?_

"I'm sorry, Tsukiko. But it must be done. I need another child, I need a male heir. Its obvious Tsuki isn't going to provide one for us! She declines marriages, even if she's told she has to do it for the clan!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to _**kill**_ my poor baby!"

"_Kill_ me?" Tsuki gasped, catching the attention of both her parents. Her eyes widened, tears brimming her eyes and threatening to fall.

"Tsuki-chan. . ." Her mother's voice was soft as she stood up.

Tsuki shook her head, closing her eyes tightly and running away from the door. She could hear her mother screaming her name, yet her father never called out to her. Not that it would have mattered; she would have kept running anyways.

She had no idea where she was, and she didn't care. She didn't care if she were to fall off a cliff ( because her eyes are still closed ) bump into a vampire who was out to kill her, a demon anything! Her father didn't care about her - never did. Who would be so willing to kill their own flesh and blood? To destroy what had made them 'happy' when the child was only a baby!

She remembered his face; she remembered the smiles and the laughs. They were all lies! Everything he did with her was to get close and earn her respect, while he never cherished it. She was like a toy to him. Then again every child in this clan that was so 'famous' a crossed Japan was a toy. Some were put into projects, testing and other things; some were turned into slaves at their own home.

Some had even been killed in front of a crowd for shits and giggles.

She didn't want to end up like that. She'd kill herself before she was turned into that!

She came to a stop, a branch swiping at her cheek, causing it to cut the flesh and bleed a little bit. She whimpered lightly, her hand covering the wound. She found out quickly she was crying, she had been since she started to run.

Using her freehand she wiped at her eyes, trying to stop the tears. Sniffling, she started to hiccup lightly, fluids leaking from her nose, eyes and mouth - but she didn't care. Make her look ugly! Make her be hated!

"Oh god. . ." Her voice was broken, closing her eyes tightly. "Oh god. . .!" She whimpered it loudly, as if trying to call out for help.

"Why. . . I-I'm a toy? Otou-sama. . . Why!?" She cried out loudly, bowing her head so her forehead was touching the grass floor of the earth, tears falling onto random flowers and such.

"Okaa-sama. . . You'd want me dead too?" Tsuki sniffled again, futile attempts at trying to get the snot from running down her lips and into her mouth. She looked up to her mother, loved her to death. . . And this is what happened?

----------

_**. . . Their mother is God.**_

She had no clue how long she had been sitting there, crouched up, crying heavily. She had, at one point, thrown up what as in her stomach, to the side of her because of the hiccupping and the small cries for help were getting too much air in her stomach, and it came up with food and other things. But slowly, she had stopped, only small whimpers escaping her lips every now and then. She didn't even both to get up, she didn't even want to move out of her place.

She could feel someone's eyes on her, cold death-like eyes. . . But she didn't care. She smiled softly, a broken, bitter smile. _Kill me. . . Please be a vampire who wants my blood. . . Onegai shimasu. . . Kill me. . ._

"There would be no point. It'd be a waste."

Her eyes widened, the voice was male and it was both familiar and new to her. It was probably because of the coldness that ran through it like water freezing in Winnipeg in about ten seconds in the winter. His voice was much more deadly, much colder and death-like that Kuro's and even that was saying something.

But what caused her to still, catch her breath in her throat was, _how did he know what I was thinking?_ She bit her bottom lip, slowly urging herself to sit up, wiping at her face so she didn't look so bad. Turning her head, her hair moved around in the wind, having been picked up and twirled around - in the one movement, she probably looked like a goddess sitting there with the moon shining down on her, eyes shining with the added dramatic effect of wind as well.

Who she saw ( or what she could see ) was a rather tall-looking male standing on a branch arms crossed over his chest with an odd-looking assortment of clothing that she really couldn't place, but it didn't matter, what caught her was his jade eyes, with black rims and blood-red hair and the kanji symbol of 'Ai' or, 'love' on his head.

He looked like someone who would kill you on the spot, and she'd gladly accept it. Suddenly, something had grasped her throat tightly, pinning her against a tree, nearly cracking it and she had to gasp for air as best as she could to try and not scream out in pain. She could already hear the villagers searching for her.

His eyes narrowed, locking onto hers.

"It's been a long time. . . Tsuki," He seemed to smirk, but she really couldn't tell with the darkness.

"W-who are you?" Her voice was rasped, due to him almost cutting off her airway. She saw a split second flash of hurt go through his eyes before they were back to the cold jade eyes.

"Sabaku no Gaara. . ."

Her eyes widened at the name. There was no way Gaara could be alive. . .

He was killed when she was a child. . .

----------

R i d 3 r: There first chapter of mini-series. Anyways, tell me whatcha think.


	2. Chapter 2

If you like Rammstein, listen to Ohne Dich while reading this. It's a) a good song, and b) …sort of goes with the chapter… O.o

----------------

**She Is My Sin**

**Chapter 2**

-----------

Do you ever get the feeling like you've seen a ghost? Well, that's exactly how she felt right them moment… staring into the eyes of her once good friend – that happed to be killed in front of her as a child, mind you – and was now pinning her to a tree like she was some rag doll. She knew that she couldn't be able to defend herself due to her father's lack of teaching her combat or even self defense.

She sniffled lightly, her running nose irritating her a little bit, but not as much as the uneasy feeling that was practically spinning her insides around. Realizing the situation she was in, she grasped his hand lightly, a sign that she wanted to be let down, but Gaara wasn't going to oblige.

"Y-you… can't be Gaara… He was killed when I was eight!"

"You're right. I did die, but…" He paused; face pulling in closer to hers, jade eyes staring into her green eyes, which reminded him of the color emerald. He stood in that same spot, just staring at her and it caused her to blush, in which he saw.

"…But?" Her voice was small, shaking lightly but not as much as he hoped. It was odd not to hear her screaming.

Tsuki swallowed hard, the lump in her throat not going away. She was scared, she just knew he could tell, but it didn't really bother her. She wanted to be let go of so she didn't have to feel so inferior to him. She didn't need another person to treat her like her father who… was going to _kill_ her. Her eyes widened slightly, remembering exactly what her father had said earlier. Now that she had thought of that, she could hear the shouts of the villagers coming towards them.

Her eyes shifted to the trees which were blocking the view of the village then back at Gaara who had pulled his face away, emotionless eyes still watching her closely; his short unruly blood-red hair moved around in the wind, along with hers, seemingly dancing.

A malicious smirk crossed his lips, bright white teeth glowing in the limited moonlight, small sharp-like canines lightly brushing over his lips… Wait. Sharp… canines… her eyes widened a little bit more, green eyes dancing in fear.

"Y-you're a vampire!" She gasped lightly as his hand tightened around her neck, to silence her.

"I am, and you're a human – shall we keep pointing out things that are obvious?" Once again, his face was close to hers, but this time she could hear him inhale deeply as if taking in her scent.

"Why do you keep doing that?" His jade eyes shifted up to look directly into her eyes, glaring ten times worse than what Kuro could ever do, and she shivered lightly – not from fear… hell, she didn't know what from.

"Until later… Tsuki…" And like that, Gaara was gone. His hand no longer grasping her throat in desperation to kill her…

She felt as though she was going to puke… and puke she did. She threw her head over to the left, everything that was in her stomach came out of her mouth and onto the ground. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she swallowed the bitter taste and took in deep breaths. Never in her life had she felt so scared of someone, yet, not scared. It made no since.

"Tsuki! Tsuki where are you!?" It was her mother's voice that broke through her mind, shattering it as reality came back.

The sound of heavy footsteps came to a sudden halt before Tsuki felt her face being pressed into someone's breasts – most likely her mother's. She felt like she was safe now… even though she knew she was probably going to be dead in a matter of hours… She fell asleep against her mother.

----------------------

Groaning lightly, Tsuki slowly opened her eyes and sat up, green eyes glancing around trying to figure out where she was. Grasping her head, she groaned at the pounding in her head. What that all a dream? Or was it real? Swallowing lightly, she grasped her neck lightly, wincing as she felt the pain surging through her body.

Throwing her legs over the bed, she walked to the small mirror that was hanging on her wall and took a good look at her neck. There was a huge hand-print covering her windpipe. She closed her eyes, letting her forehead touch the cold glass.

"So it was real… Father wants to kill me. Gaara's a vampire and alive… what's happening? My whole life just got turned upside down…" She opened her eyes, looking at her reflection. "And today is my birthday…"

Sighing, she pushed herself away from the mirror and walked to the door, slowly opening it; only too see someone's back facing her. Tilting her neck, she tried to figure out who it was.

"K-Kuro?" Said person turned around, and glared at her. It was obvious Kuro was upset. "G-gomen…" Tsuki's head lowered lightly. Slowly, she stepped around her, Kuro grasping her arm tightly and dragging her towards the dining room, where her parents were almost likely to be…

Walking into the dining room, she could point out four people she knew, other's were probably part of the council of the village – the forefathers as her father called them. Swallowing lightly, she stepped towards her mother, who was standing beside the door she entered from.

"Tsuki…" She flinched at the coldness of her father's voice and looked down towards the ground. "Who were you speaking with last night in the woods?"

Slowly, she raised her head, her eyes looking out one of the small windows, her eyes widening slightly as she saw a pair of jade eyes looking in, watching her every move. Opening her mouth, she licked her lips and looked towards her father.

"N-no one… I was speaking to myself…"

Obviously, her father didn't by it. His eyes narrowed and he stood up. "You know what happens if you lie… Did you speak to someone in the wood last night, child!?" He slammed his hand down on the table, causing her mother to gasp lightly. "It was a vampire, or a demon, wasn't it!? Are you affiliating with them!?"

Tsuki shook her head, hair flying around in different directions. "No! There wasn't anyone in the woods with me! I know the rules! Father… Why are you being like this…?" The last part came out slowly and softly, fingers intertwining out of nervousness. She could still feel Gaara's eyes on her.

"Folly! Throw her in the basement where her punishment will begin. I'll do it myself."

"Ken'ichi, No!" Her mother stepped forwards, arms wrapping around her child, her daughter. "You can't do this to your daughter!"

Ken'ichi's eyes narrowed at his wife. Walking around the table he walked to Tsukiko, his hand raising and hitting her crossed the face, the sound echoing through the room. Tsuki gasped lightly, grasping her mother's arm.

"Mother! Are you alright?"

Tsukiko's head raised slightly, hand touching her cheek and her eyes widening at her husband. Letting go of her daughter, she stepped away slowly, ignoring the protests of her daughter.

"Kuro… Bring her downstairs; I'll be down in a minute."

"No! Kuro, you can't do this! Don't let him do this to me!" Tsuki gasped lightly when Kuro only looked at her, grasping her arms and pulling her out the door.

Tsuki wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't, she had to be strong. Looking back at her father, she saw the smirk crossing his lips at the thought of punishing, or even killing his own flesh and blood. Biting her lip, her eyes looked up to the window and she no longer saw the eyes…

Walking down the hall, they came in front of a large metal door; Kuro opened it, hands tightening on Tsuki's arms. The last thing Kuro would say to her was:

"I'm sorry, Tsuki-sama…"

And like that, she was pushed down the stairs, her head hitting the cold concrete walls on her way down, and even breaking a couple stairs as well. Landing on the cold dirt ground, she coughed lightly, dirt getting into her nose and mouth. She couldn't see a thing. She had never actually been down here, but the smell of blood of evident.

She must have waited in that same spot for about five minutes before the door opened, letting light from upstairs filter in, and the silhouette of her father standing at the top of the stairs scared her to death. Standing up as quickly as she could, she tried to find her way around in the partial dark, tripping over something and landing on top of something hard.

Trying her best to see what it was, she covered her mouth to try and keep the screaming at bay… What she saw was Tai, Kai, and Mai, stripped naked and obviously beaten down horribly, their limbs twisted to unimaginable things. Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she quickly stood up, and ran into a wall, desperately trying to claw at it to let her out.

"Tsuki-chan…"

She froze, her eyes widening as she turned around. "F-father… Please, I swear I didn't do anything!"

Her father smirked, his eyes seemingly glowing. "Oh, I know…" He took a step towards her, and she had no where's to go.

"T-then you'll let me go?"

"No, of course not. You're to drag them here. We want that Vampire you were with last night to come here and… Save you."

She shook her head, eyes closing. "There was no one there!!!" Her voice started to crack, her hand moving to her throat.

"Oh, don't lie to me, Tsuki-chan. You know I don't like that…" Her father took another step forwards, his hand touching her cheek, and she jerked back. "I don't care if you die or not. I have a heir on the way; and then you… You'll be a bait to catch demons and vampires. Like a whore…" He laughed sadistically…

"N-no… I don't want that… What about mother? Did you tell her?!"

"Tell her what? That I'm having an affair on her? Like it matters; Women are just little whores to us males… We use you to create heirs; or to fulfill our desires. Your mother is nothing but a slut."

"My mother isn't a slut!"

Her head flung over to the side, the echoing sound of a slap moving through the large basement.

"I say she is. Now, stay down here like a good little girl…" And with that said, her father turned around and started to walk up the stairs.

"F-father! No, please don't leave me down here!" Tsuki started to run over the three bodies of her friends and onto the stairs, grasping onto her fathers hand.

"Stay down here, Slut."

She fell backwards as he pushed her down the stairs. She felt as if this was slow motion, her eyes watching her father turn his back on her, before everything went black…

--------------

R i d 3 r: I've finally finished this one. For some reason it was hard… Ugh, sorry for taking so long on the second chapter… I suppose Rammstein gives me some type of inspiration. Anyways, please review, it motivates me…


	3. Chapter 3

**She Is My Sin**

**Chapter 3**

----------------------------------

A soft moan came from pale lips, eyes slowly fluttering open, adjusting to the darkness. Tsuki had to take a moment to figure out where she was, and the smell of blood was just too overwhelming to think straight. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she pushed herself off the ground and stumbled back into a box, falling over it.

The three body's of her friends reminded her exactly where she was, and what her father had done to her. She was surprised that she wasn't dead yet… Tears started to form again, the same thought running through her mind over and over again…

'_Who would do such a thing… as horrific as my so-called father?'_

Her eyes narrowed in the darkness, sudden anger overwhelming her body. She hated her father for what he did to her and her mother… How dare he!?

A soft gasp jerked Tsuki from her anger and her head snapped over to the side, a figure was up against the wall, head down. Slowly, Tsuki got on her hands and knee's, kicking the box out of the way and crawled over to the figure, trying to figure out who it was. Once she was close enough her eyes widened. Even in the darkness she could make out who it was.

"M-Mother! Are you alright!?" Tsuki grasped her mother's hand and it slipped. Pulling her hand back to her face, she tried to make out what was on her palm. As she could tell was that it was warm and wet and the first thing to click into her head was that it was blood.

"Tsuki-chan…" Her voice was so weak, like she was on the verge of death.

"Mother, what happened? Are you bleeding?" Tsuki was trying her best not to cry; she could easily smell the blood, she wanted to puke.

"Tsuki-chan… I'm so sorry for what I've done to you…" She gasped, her breath coming out in ragged breaths. "I tried… I tried to make him happy… I always knew he was with another woman… My child… Please forgive me…"

"Mother please stop! I forgive you, you didn't do this… It was father. Please hang on…. Please don't die on me!" Tear started to slip out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She hated crying, but, she had to do it… As much as she wanted to be strong for her mother.

Her mother's head lifted up a little bit, her eyes shining through the tears. Her mother's beautiful eyes seemed so hurt… so betrayed…

"I want you to live… I want you to be happy. There is a hidden passageway in the corner under the boxes over there… Take it and go to the Hidaka clan's village… Your uncle lives there… Please, go."

Tsuki shook her head, hair flying around in different places. Wrapping her arms around her mother as best as she could to not cause her pain, she put her face into her shoulder, ignoring the blood pooling from there.

"No! I won't leave you! We can go together; you can be fixed by the village doctor! You can't leave me!" She sobbed quietly. Teeth clenching tightly, the sound of her mother's beating heart was slowing down every beat, causing her mother's breathing to slow down more and more.

"I love you, Tsuki-chan…" Her breathing sudden stopped, the beating of her heart stopped, and her body went completely limp. Tsuki pulled back and shook her mother lightly by the shoulders, trying desperately to get her to breathe again. She tried for over and half an hour to get her to wake up, and yet she knew deep down that she wouldn't.

With one last shake, her hands slid from her mother's shoulders and into her lap. Her sobs echoed through the basement, and slowly she stood up, her eyes never leaving her mother's lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry…"

Slowly, she turned around, and walked over to where her mother had said that there was a hidden passageway. Pushing over the boxes, and throwing things a crossed the room, she finally got to the small little door with a metal handle. Bending down, she grasped the handle and pulled on the door, grunting as the door was extremely heavy. Using both of her hands, she finally managed to flip the door open and land on the cold floor with a loud bang. The sound of footsteps echoed above her head, and the turning of the door handle upstairs alerted her that she had to move, and **now**.

Jumping down into the hole, she hissed as she landed on her ankle funny, causing her to fall forward on her hands and knee's. The sound of voices filtered into the small space she was in, and as quickly as she could started to crawl through the passage…

---------------------------

"What shall we do about her, M'lord?" Four people stood around the passageway, looking into it. Knowing she wasn't going to get very far on her own.

"She'll do what she's destined to do…" Ken'ichi smirked, his eyes glowing with malice. "She'll lure that vampire to her, and then the fun will begin."

The three bodyguards nodded their head to their lord and left the basement. The smirk on Ken-ichi's face stayed there, yet his face betrayed him. He was angered that she got away… It would have been easier if that damned vampire showed up in his home…

"Sabaku no Gaara… You'll pay for what you did… And I will **crush** you…"

------------------------------

Tsuki took in deep breaths after she emerged from the ground, covered in dirt and blood. Her eyes glanced at the distant village that she had stayed at all her life, and then looked away, looking at her surroundings. She found it weird… This was the same place that she had ran to the other day… Where she saw Gaara. Shaking her head, she pushed herself onto her feet, before collapsing because of her ankle. Sighing she threw her face into her hands and started to sob again.

"Look at what we have here! A little human girl!" The laughter of people echoed through the small area.

Slowly, Tsuki looked up and gasped at what she saw. There were three men, and they were huge… Now, I'm not saying fat or anything, but huge as in 7-8 feet tall. So there was really only one explanation to who and what they were… demons. As best as she could, she got up onto her feet, and fell into a tree to help support her.

"L-leave me alone…" As best as she tried to make herself sound strong, it failed miserably. The only reaction she got out of the three demons was howls of laughter.

"Trying to sound tough, girly? We're going to have some fun with you tonight!"

Tsuki gritted her teeth together tightly, her eyes narrowing. She really didn't like today. It was supposed to be a good day, where she turned a year older, but no… This was the worst day ever. She felt anger fire up in her again, and her hands grasped the tree bark tightly – taking some of it off the tree.

"Why don't you people just leave me **the fuck alone**!?" She breathed deeply, her sudden outburst made her feel a little bit better, but she knew that wouldn't really help the situation she was in. Too bad she wasn't a male, had a father who actually loved her… still even had her mother… She sobbed lightly, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Awe, pretty girl crying? Are you afraid of us?" The leader, obviously spoke, hint of amusement in his voice. The leader and his two buddies took a couple of steps forward; their stench causing her to gag, filled her senses. "You should be…"

"Take another step towards her, and I'll kill you."

Tsuki looked to the side of her, eyes widening at who it was. She smiled faintly at the figure, and then everything turned black…

-----------------------------

The sound of crackling fire awoke her, and she rolled over, wincing as her ankle scrapped against the ground. Hissing lightly, she sat up and looked around, realizing this wasn't the place she was before. Narrowing her eyes at the ground, she tried to remember what happened, when it suddenly hit her.

Quickly, her eyes glanced around to see if those demons were around her, if they did anything to her, but all she saw was the fire that woke her up.

"I see your awake now." The same voice from earlier startled her, causing her to gasp and look to see where it had come from, which was in front of her.

"K-Kuro!?"

Said women nodded her head lightly and walked over to her, crouching in front of her. Tsuki smiled brightly and latched onto Kuro as tightly as she could and started to cry.

Kuro only shook her head, her eyes narrowing slightly to show she was uncomfortable with someone latching onto her because it was a new feeling… That and Tsuki was crying made her feel all the more uncomfortable.

"It's alright, Tsuki-sama. I was sent to find you…"

Tsuki sniffled and pulled away from Kuro. "Sent…? You were sent to kill me… weren't you?"

Kuro nodded stiffly, before she turned around and grabbed a package and handed it to her. "You'll need this, I guess. You have to look nice if you want to go to the other village. I'll escort you there… But I will leave when we reach the gates."

Tsuki smiled and took the clothing, stripping down in front of Kuro – desperate to get out of her blood-matted kimono. It took a little bit, due to Kuro not actually knowing how to put on a Kimono, but they got it done in about fifteen minutes. After her Kimono was on, Kuro had skillfully wrapped Tsuki's ankle in bandaging, so that she could at least walk.

Tsuki stood up with the help of Kuro and they started to make their way to the Hidaka village.

In their sights were a rather large looking gate, decorated with the Hidaka village's symbols and lettering on the door. Tsuki smiled lightly, happy that she could have a home for the time being.

"Tsuki-sama…" Tsuki's eyes looked towards her bodyguard, remembering that she said she'd leave her once they reached the gates.

"Kuro… Can't you stay with me? Please? You're like family to me… I don't want to be alone…"

Kuro shook her head, removing Tsuki's arm from her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Tsuki-sama… But I can't. I've committed treason for helping you."

Tsuki gasped, grabbing onto Kuro's hand. "But treason means death if you go back!"

"I know. I'd rather die knowing I helped you get away from your selfish father, then die knowing that I couldn't help you." Kuro looked towards the gate, watching as they opened. "Now go." With a shove from Kuro, Tsuki stumbled forwards and turned around, only to see that Kuro was gone.

"…Kuro-chan…" Tsuki sniffled again, holding back her tears as best as she could, and started to make her way towards the gates, her limping form causing the guards to yell at her. A couple left their post and walked towards her, swords in their hands.

"Who are you!?"

"I need to see my uncle…"

"This is Hidaka village; we don't open our doors to Suborigakite."

"I'm no longer Suborigakite. I'm nothing… I need to see my uncle… Please…"

The guard narrowed his eyes at the young female, looking her over to see if she was carrying any weapons; but then again, women can't really fight in Kimono's… Sighing, the guard nodded his head and shouted for the gates to be opened all the way.

"Fine, go in."

Tsuki bowed lightly to him and limped past him to enter the village. Her eyes glanced around, trying to remember the village as best as she could since she was only here when she was about six years old… A lot changes in ten years. Biting her lip she went down the street, passing guards who only gave odd looks towards her, until she finally found the house that was familiar to her. Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer.

"Who is it at this ungodly hour!?"

"Uncle… please open the door."

Slowly, the door open and out popped her uncle. His long red hair messy and spiked in a couple spots. His emerald eyes glared at the women in front of him – obviously pissed off at someone knocking at his door at seven in the morning.

"Uncle? I have a niece now? Who are you belonging to?"

Tsuki lowered her head. "I did belong to Tsukiko…"

His eyes widened and he opened the door, looking Tsuki over. "Aha. Now I see the resemblance… I had to look through the blood and the dirt. You have her eyes, but your father's looks…" His eyes hardened at the mention of her father, and she only scoffed lightly.

"I have no father…"

Her uncle smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her inside. "Dear Tsuki, I could have told you your father was a complete dirt bag. I even told your mother. By the way, where is she? Wouldn't she have come with you?"

Tsuki stopped and sniffled, shaking her head lightly. "He… He killed her…"

She could feel her uncle's arm shaking before he removed it from her shoulders. Turning her around so she faced him, he shook her. "Are you lying to me!?"

Tsuki shook her head, tears pouring from her eyes. "I… I tried to convince her to come with me, but… but she didn't! She just told me to go… and… and she just died! I didn't know what to do…" She threw herself into his arms and just cried.

There were not words exchanged between them only the soft sounds of Tsuki sobbing were evident. Her uncle sighed softly, his eyes closing. "Tsuki, I imagine you're dead tired. We'll get you cleaned up and you can sleep here."

Tsuki nodded and followed her uncle up the stairs. She was shown around, where her room was going to be and where the bathroom was so she could clean up. After he showed her around, he left her alone…

After cleaning herself up, she walked into her bedroom and looked at the bed. She wanted to sleep, but she didn't because she feared that everything that had happened was going to haunt her. She sighed softly and walked over to the bed, sat down and closed her eyes.

"Who would have thought you'd bring so much death?"

Tsuki sat up straight, her eyes snapping open. She turned around quickly and gasped at who she saw. "G-Gaara…" She paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "It's your entire fault!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, confused as to why all the deaths were… 'his fault'. "How so?"

"If you didn't come near me the other night… none of this would have happened. My friends wouldn't have been killed, my Mother wouldn't have died, and… and Kuro… She would still be with me…" Her voice started to crack. She was extremely tired, and with Gaara in front of her now just made it all come crashing down in one heavy blow.

"You're the one who lied. You could have said that I was there." Gaara stepped down from the window and onto the ground, and stood in front of her. His aura was completely overwhelming for her.

"I…I didn't know what to do… It was just… odd because I knew you… and you... You're supposed to be dead… you come back… and everything bad happens to me… I hate you!" She sobbed lightly, her head lowering. "I hate you... You did this to me... It's all you're fault..."

Gaara would have smirked if it was any other person, but for some reason, he didn't feel the need to mock her pain. It must have been because they were good friends when they were children... She was the only one to accept him as a friend, and not cry when he was too rough when they played a game.

He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering back when they were children. She used to be happy every time they were together. She'd always hang off him like she was in love with him. He growled lightly, his eyes opening to look down at the crying female.

"My father wants me to be bait to you... He said that I'd be good for that... And apparently I am if you're here now..." She paused and sniffled lightly, wiping at her eyes. "He is right... I am worthless..."

Gaara didn't respond his eyes stayed on her before looking out the window; the sun's ray's started to peak over the horizon. It wasn't much of a bother. Sunlight didn't kill him, but it did have its side effects. Moving his eyes from the window and back to the girl, he sighed lightly, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and crushing her against his chest, as if he wasn't used to hugging someone.

Tsuki could only gasp at the sudden hug; the warmth that radiated from him was weird, considering he was a vampire. "Gaara...?"

"You whine too much. It gets annoying." His arms tightened around her shoulders. "I will not say I'm sorry because of what happened. It was, and is your own fault for what you did."

She stiffened in his arms, she knew it was her own fault... but it hurt more when she was told directly... "...I know... I'm sorry for... saying what I did..."

"You're still the same, Tsuki." Gaara didn't get a response, but the sudden relaxation of the women in his arms told him that she had fallen asleep against him. Rolling his eyes, he put her in the bed and left.

Even if he was a vampire... Could they still feel?

-------------------------

R i d 3 r: Aha! I'm back from my vacation... I got sick when I was in Nova Scotia... I had bronchitis, so that really sucks. Now I know this chapter probably seems... rushed, but I wanted to get in as much as I possibly could. Uhhh... yeah that's it... I like reviews, their like my crack. Their fun. D


	4. Chapter 4

**She Is My Sin**

**Chapter 4**

----------------------

The sound of someone knocking on her door awoke Tsuki from her sleep. Mumbling lightly, she slowly sat up in the bed, the sheets falling onto her lap – her hair was completely distraught and in different places and she didn't look all to well, nor did she feel it. Groaning, she slipped out of the bed and walked over to the rice paper door, slowly sliding it to see a servant.

"Good morning, Tsuki-sama, I've brought you some clothes to wear." It was a short old woman – one that even Tsuki looked down at. She was probably 5'2", her brown hair was up in a bun to keep her hair out of her face. Her bright blue eyes practically stunned Tsuki and she had to choke back tears.

Tsuki nodded her head and took the clothes from the servants hand and smiled softly. "Thank you, very much."

"No problem, Tsuki-sama... Daisuke-sama would like to see you downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast in fifteen minutes, my lady." And with that, the old woman bowed as much as she could and walked away from the door.

Slowly, Tsuki leaned against the door, her eyes closing as she took a deep breath in to steady her beating heart. The servant's eyes... they reminded her of her mother's eyes... before she died. Clutching the clothes in her hands tightly, she shook her head and walked out of her room and down the hall to where the large bathroom was. Once she was there, she slid the door open and walked in, placing her clothes on the ground near the bathtub and turned the water on.

Stripping her clothes off, she could see some bruises from where she fell down the stairs, and from when she was crawling through the passageway. Swallowing away a lump that formed in her throat, she stepped into the bathtub, wincing as she had put it a little bit too hot, but decided to ignore it. Turning the tap off, she leaned back and closed her eyes, relaxing as much as she could.

After sitting in the water long enough to cause her skin to start to prune, she got out of the bathtub and dried herself off, slipping on a black and red flower kimono and tying an obi around her stomach, she grabbed a brush that was on the sink and began to brush her long red hair, frowning at how she looked more like her father with longer hair, than she looked like her mother.

Her green eyes glanced around the bathroom quickly and she caught glimpse of a pair of scissors. Reaching over to grab them she hesitated, not sure exactly if she should cut her hair shorter than what it was now. Shaking her head, she grasped the scissors and held her hair in front of her shoulder. In one quick movement, her hair fell to the ground and scattered around her feet.

Letting go of what remained of her choppy hair, she smiled softly. She had cut it just right, just below her shoulder blades. She looked a lot older than before and she looked like her mother as well, which was a hell of a lot better than looking like her fa—like Ken'ichi. Stepping out of the pile of hair, she started to clean up, when suddenly the old woman from before, practically shoved Tsuki out of the way.

She stumbled onto the ledge of the bathtub and just sat there, watching the old woman clean up her hair off the ground. "A-ano... I could have done that myself..."

"It's a servant's job to clean. So it is alright." The old woman looked at her and smiled softly. "You look a lot better with your hair shorter, I must say..."

Tsuki blushed lightly and smiled. "T-thank you... ano..."

"Oh! Tsuki-sama, forgive me for not telling you my name. I'm Katsuko... but you can call me Katsuko-baa."

Tsuki smiled softly. "Okay, Katsuko-baa. Please call me Tsuki... I don't like the '-sama' added onto my name... makes me feel too special..."

The older woman smiled and stood up, holding Tsuki's old hair in her hand before putting it in the garbage can. "Alright then, Tsuki-chan. Now, come, sit here so I can cut your hair properly."

Tsuki nodded and sat down in front of Katsuko as she started to trim away at her hair, cutting it so it didn't look as choppy. In less than five minutes, Katsuko was done. It was unbelievable to have it done that fast, but she didn't even get a chance too look at her hair before she was shoved out of the bathroom and told to go downstairs for food.

-------------------

"Tsuki, you cut your hair. It looks good." Her uncle commented her on her hair as soon as she entered the kitchen and sat down a crossed the table. She smiled softly.

"Thank you, uncle. I just didn't want to look like Ken'ichi..." She looked at the food in front of her, confused as to what it was.

Soon, a heartfelt laugh filled the kitchen, causing Tsuki too look up at Daisuke. "My dear, have you never seen cereal before?"

She shook her head. "N-no I haven't... It was always... something to deal with the family killing pigs and such..."

"Well, it's called cereal, for us cool people. Just put milk in it and eat it. It's pretty good."

Tsuki nodded slightly and poured the milk into the cereal and grabbed the spoon that was beside the bowl and ate the cereal as if it was going to kill her.

"So, Tsuki, I have a question for you, and I want you to answer me truthfully..."

Tsuki nodded, now digging into the cereal. "Yes, uncle?"

"That boy... that was in your room last night... who was he?"

Tsuki practically choked on her cereal. Boy? What boy? Oh... She had completely forgotten that Gaara had visited her last night. "A-ano... he... his name is Gaara..."

"Gaara? Like the Gaara kid you used to hang around when you were a child?" Tsuki nodded her head.

"What is he?" Daisuke leaned forward, elbow's planted on the table, his fingers intertwining with each other. He remembered walking to his room last night and he heard voices coming from Tsuki's room, so, being the good uncle he is he went to investigate, only to find a male just leaving the room through the window, Tsuki fast asleep in the bed...

"What do you mean, Uncle? He's hum—"

"He's a vampire... isn't he?"

"N-no..."

"Human's don't just fly out the window and land perfectly on the ground without so much as hurting themselves from a four story drop."

Tsuki looked down, her hands clasped in her lap. She could see it now, her uncle was going to report it and she was going to be hanged in center court with people screaming at her, calling her a 'monster-lover'... and her father would stand out in the crowed with his arms crossed and smirking defiantly, as if to say 'told you so'.

"Don't worry, Tsuki-chan, I wont say anything. It'll be a secret between us two, and that is all. Though, you can't say anything to the servants, I've got a bug some where's in here. Just, try your best to keep him hidden if he comes to see you." Daisuke smirked and leaned back in his chair.

Tsuki could have sworn her eyes were as wide as saucer's when her uncle said that. It took her a moment, but then she smiled, and kept saying 'thank you' until Daisuke raised his hand to stop her.

"You remind me of me more than your mother, which is odd. I used to fool around with a vampire... I was caught though."

"C-caught? But wouldn't you have been killed?"

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders, "I should have been, but I wasn't. Back then it wasn't much of a problem to be associating with another race... until they became pregnant; then they were a problem." Daisuke sighed softly, closing his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "I can remember what she looked like, long white hair, beautiful face, pink lips and gray eyes... But... the Suborigakite clan killed her."

"Why would they kill her instead of the Hidaka clan?"

"Their clan has more power over anything than anyone else. It's like their God's – so they say. They may have a large group for fighting, but their skills lack. Most of the men haven't even seen blood, let alone been in a war. Here, we're more for war, because everyone has taken their part in one." Daisuke paused. "Most of the warrior's here are rats too, spilling out information and whatnot. Some will kill you if you look at them wrong. Our clan is so out of order it's costing many lives. This place has become more of a ghost town than anything. I think it's because of the clan's leader th—"

He was suddenly caught off guard when there was a knock on the door, smiling softly to Tsuki he excused himself from the table and left the room, neither were aware of the eyes staring at them and mentally taking information.

--------------------

"So, this is what they were talking about?" Ken'ichi's voice rang out through the darkened living room. In front of him stood a servant and she bowed lightly.

"Hai, Ken'ichi-sama. They spoke about her being with a vampire, named Gaara."

"Thank you, Tashio, I shall reward you..." A smirk crossed Ken'ichi's face, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he stood up and grabbed the servant by the hair and walked out of the living room with her hair still in his hands, dragging the servant who was now kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs until a door closed and the screams were silenced.

-------------------

Tsuki sighed softly as she adjusted the blankets on her bed around before deciding to just give up. She had changed into something more comfortable that she had found in her uncle's closet. It was obviously foreign clothes, seeing as how she was wearing a somewhat loose t-shirt with a deep v neck, and a pair of black pants – nothing fancy though. She found these a lot better than her Kimono's, so she opted to asking her uncle if she could have the clothes that were there, and with a nod she smiled and took them.

"Well... What to do..." She yawned softly, and turned around to look outside the window, the Moon's light bathing her. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the window sill and just listened to the noises outside.

The only thing she didn't hear was someone entering her room, holding onto a small knife. Once the figure was settled behind Tsuki, they raised the knife high and went to give one strike that was sure to kill.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard and the knife hitting the ground made a 'clinking' noise.

Quickly, Tsuki turned around; coming face to face with a woman she had never seen in her life. Tsuki looked over the woman, her eyes glancing at the pale hand that grasped hers and saw who it was that had stopped the woman.

"G-Gaara!?" With a nod from Gaara, His hand that was grasping the woman's, slid from her wrist to her neck; right arm wrapping around the front of her neck. In one fluid movement, a successive three cracks echoed in the room, then a _thud_, obviously from the body.

"You're careless..."

Tsuki only watched in horror as he snapped the woman's neck, and quickly she looked away from the body, not wanting to look at it again. "I didn't hear her though..." She bit her lip, tears threatening to fall.

Ignoring what she had said, he moved in front of her, his hand wrapping around Tsuki's own throat and shoved against the wall, the light from the moon caused his jade eyes to glow, giving the eerie look that sent shiver's up ones spine.

Grasping onto his wrist, she tried to pull his hand away from her neck, desperately wanting to be let down and to be able to breath.

"You told him about me... what I am..." Gaara's eyes narrowed, his hand tightening a little bit more, her windpipe practically being crushed.

"I'll kill you."

-------------

R i d 3 r: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in... How long? Anyways, I've been flooded with so many problems, school being a big part in it and my friend getting into a fight, sending another kid to the hospital. Anyways, I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can, I know some of you just wanna strangle me because I'm not updating, trust me I know the feeling.

Hopefully I can get back into routine. Anyways, I want some reviews from you people! I really like 'em, and, criticism works too.

Also, those who have read Lithium, I'm planning on re-starting that soon. Anyways, until next update (from whichever story) cya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

R i d 3 r: Probably the longest chapter I've wrote so far. This is to make up for my crappy updating schedule.

--------------------

**She Is My Sin**

**Chapter 5**

----------------------------

Tsuki struggled against the firm grip Gaara had around her neck. She didn't think he'd attack her like this and she had completely forgotten about even telling her uncle about Gaara. She gripped his wrists tightly, clawing at them to make him loosen his grip on her, obviously it wasn't working.

"Gaa... Gaara... Stop..." She chocked lightly tears falling from her eyes and running down her cheeks. He ignored her pleas for him to stop and only complied with tightening his hand around her windpipe.

Moving her hand from his wrist, she tried to grasp the doorknob, her long finger nails clawing at the door, somehow trying to get closer to the doorknob. Her eyes started to blur and her movements becoming slacked. Suddenly, she felt herself be pulled from the wall, eyes shifting back to look at Gaara before he slammed her into the wall again, causing her to scream out in pain.

There were footsteps from inside the house by they stopped once they reached the stairs followed by a loud crash. Gritting her teeth she used all her might to bring her legs up towards her chest and slam her feet into Gaara's chest, sending him far back enough that he let go of her throat and she dropped to the ground.

When she looked up at Gaara, with him holding his chest as if he'd be shot with a dozen bullets, he raised his head, eyes wide – not because he was scared or any of the sort, but because he was surprised she actually made a move to... 'Hurt' him. Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Tsuki quickly scrambled to the door and flung it open, trying to make a mad dash out the door, only to have a fist collide with her face and send her flying backwards and onto the wooden floor.

A gasp was heard from the door and quick footsteps moved over to Tsuki, completely ignoring the dangerous aura Gaara was admitting. Slowly, emerald clashed with jade, eyes narrowed dangerously. Tsuki was knocked out cold on the floor and the man that had done it was her own uncle. Slowly, he stood up, turning to face the younger male.

Daisuke didn't even budge when Gaara growled warningly, practically screaming 'leave or I'll kill you.' Daisuke only smirked, arms crossing over his huge chest.

"You don't intimidate me, kid."

"I don't have too."

"Why is her throat bruised?"

Gaara didn't respond and turned, taking his leave. He'd kill Tsuki later, make her suffer...

"...I tied something around my throat too tight..." Tsuki coughed lightly, her voice shaking somewhat as she held her cheek with her right hand.

Daisuke turned his head too look at his niece, narrowing his eyes slightly. He knew it was a downright lie coming from her, and he hand no clue as to why she was protecting him.

Tsuki looked up at her uncle, noticing the look. "I-its true. Gaara... he... Uncle what happened to your arm?" She pointed to his left arm, where blood was slowly starting to drip off his arm.

He raised his arm and looked at it. "Well, look at that it tha-" He was suddenly cut off when the sound of heavy footsteps ran into the house.

"Daisuke!? Where the hell are you!?"

Tsuki visibly paled when she heard the voice and she stood up slowly, her eyes glancing between the two males. She knew Gaara was just going to leave, probably just leave her here with her uncle.

"Tsuki..." Daisuke looked at the door and took a couple of steps, passing Gaara. His eyes glanced at Gaara. "Do me a favor, kid... Take her and leave the village. I don't care where you go, what you two do, just take her and don't come back."

"W-what!? No! Uncle!" Tsuki ran over to him and grasped his wounded arm. The footsteps and yelling were starting to get louder as their search of the first floor was coming to and end. "You can't leave me!"

Daisuke looked at his niece and smiled painfully, using his other hand to ruffle Tsuki's hair a bit. "It'll be fine. I promise." He was lying right through his teeth, but she seemed to take it anyways.

"P-promise?" She was crying again, her voice wavering lightly. The older man nodded his head and pushed her lightly over to Gaara. Giving her a thumbs up he smiled and walked out of the room, not sparing a glance back at the two.

"Let's go, Tsuki." Gaara turned towards the window, jumping onto the windowsill.

Tsuki looked at the door, then back at Gaara. "Demo..."

"Now, Tsuki."

Tsuki flinched lightly and ran over to the window and Gaara took a grip of her wrist and pulled her onto the windowsill before jumping out of the window.

------------------------------

They ran for what seemed to be hours to her, and Tsuki was ready to collapse. She wasn't cut out to be a runner or athletic, and it was painfully obvious when she tripped over a rather large root, slamming her body into the mud.

A growl emanated from Gaara's throat at the annoyance of the woman. Walking over to her, he roughly grabbed her hair and picked her up, causing Tsuki to yell out in pain. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he threw her against a tree, causing her to whimper.

She sat there, against the tree, her head down and staying silent. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she tried to hold back the sobs, but small noises still made their way out of her throat. She was so weak, so stupid to even **think** of leaving her uncle alone in the house with the men.

"I'm so stupid..." Her voice was above a whisper, but Gaara heard her clearly, deciding to ignore her.

"Stupid..." She narrowed her eyes at the ground and slowly raised her head too look at the village that was now burning to the ground.

Flashback

_When they left the house and entered into the forest, Tsuki had taken a glance back, onto to see the house she once resided in explode into flames before her eyes. She had stood there unmoving hoping this was only a trick being played with her eyes. _

_Blinking her eyes a couple of times, she could vaguely hear Gaara telling her to just ignore it and turn around, but she took a couple of steps towards the burning house. She kept doing so until she could feel the heat of the flames against her skin, and by then Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her back._

_Her sense seemed to come back around then and she screamed, loudly, yelling so that her uncle could somehow heard her, and jump through a window and in front of her, she knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't going to happen._

"_Tsuki," Gaara tugged on her wrist, pulling her towards him a bit more._

"_Uncle!" She pulled away from Gaara's grasp and started to dash towards the house, only to be held back by two arms. "No! Let me go! I... I need to see uncle! He promised! He promised he'd be fine! He promised!" She kicked, she screamed, she tried getting out of Gaara's grasp, anything to try and go help her uncle, and she was failing miserably._

"_Let it go Tsuki! We need to leave."_

"_No!" She shook her head, hair flailing around, tears splattering against Gaara's arms. "He's fine! He's fine! Let me get him!" _

"_He's dead!" _

_Tsuki immediately stopped all attempts to go help her uncle down the drain by the words whispered by Gaara. Her eyes were wide and the tears kept falling. Slowly, Gaara turned them both around and started to walk away, Tsuki slowly obliging once Gaara removed his arms from her..._

End flashback

Tsuki slowly turned her eyes away from the burning village and looked at Gaara. He seemed to be thinking over something, and she sighed softly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands, trying to get most of the mud out of her eyes.

"We'll leave when the sun rises."

"But... Doesn't sunlight... kill...?"

"It doesn't affect me..." Tsuki opened her mouth, and Gaara shot her a glare. "Do not ask why, because I myself don't know."

Tsuki lowered her eyes and brought her knee's to her chest, absently rubbing her neck. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

Gaara didn't answer her and only looked away, as if he was keeping an eye out for anything. His eyes narrowed slightly and he walked away. "Don't follow me." And with that, he walked into the woods, leaving Tsuki to sit there alone.

-------------------------------

Gaara walked through the forest at a slow pace, not bothering to move any faster than what he was going at. He was going to end up waiting for Gaara to arrive sooner or later anyways. Gaara's jade eyes narrowed at the events that happened in the past hour. He should have just killed Tsuki when her uncle was in the room, but for some reason he couldn't. It was as if his body didn't listen to him, as if something else was controlling him.

It was frustrating to say the least and to have Tsuki follow him around like a lost pet because it was her uncle's dying wish? He'd just abandon her sooner or later. She'd either die from lack of food. It didn't bother him... But why did his heart clench in his chest when he thought about it? Vampires didn't have a heart, they couldn't feel. So why was it doing this all the sudden? The only time it had happened and when he was a child, and still human.

His eyes narrowed. Still human, it had been years since he thought about the topic. He couldn't really remember much that had happened that day, only that he was with Tsuki and they were playing a game of tag and then she was taken away by her father and he was left alone and then he blacked out; waking up in a forest with a pair of eyes looking at him.

"_So, you're awake." A man grinned lightly, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. "Well, at least it worked."_

This memory, the one that haunted him for so long when he was younger felt as if he was actually standing there, watching this event re-play itself.

_The younger version of Gaara blinked his eyes and went to sit up, only to have a hand push him down._

"_Now, now, I don't think that would be a good idea. You'll be in pain if you move now. You need something to eat." The man grinned again, and turned his head looking for something. "Ah! Here it is." _

_The sound of groaning filled little Gaara's ears, and he turned his head to the side, big jade eyes widening at what he was seeing. It was a woman, around the age of twenty; twenty one who was badly beat down, blood pouring from some of her head wounds, Gaara's stomach churned lightly, not out of disgust, but because he was hungry, and not for normal food._

Gaara's eyes closed, hand moving to his forehead as if he was having a headache. That man had turned him into what he was, and he figured when he was young, that he was better off dead then being something that everyone feared. After a while, he had decided to be feared than be dead. He loved it when his prey would cry and beg for mercy, that he would leave them alive because they had a family they loved.

He hated that. Despised and loathed that saying. It was used too many times, and it was annoying. He would vaguely hear his own voice in the back of his head saying 'Why can't I have a family he loved.' He knew it wouldn't happen. He was a monster that people feared and didn't 'love'. His hand moved from his forehead to the scar that was on his head.

"Love..." Gaara mumbled lightly and shook his head, his unruly red hair moving back and forth. Picking up his pace he entered into a clearing where another male stood, head turned up towards the sky short brown hair moving back and forth until he turned his head towards Gaara.

The male grinned and waved his hand.

"Hey, Little bro."

------------------------------------

Tsuki sneezed lightly and rubbed her arms. The night was started to reach its peak coldness, and she wasn't really wearing much to keep herself warm. Maybe she shouldn't have taken the foreign clothes from the closet... Then again she didn't think that this would happen. She sighed softly.

"Why didn't he just leave me there..." Tsuki looked towards the moon, as if it would answer her question. "Or kill me when he had the chance?" Groaning she rubbed her head, a headache starting to burn at the front of her head.

Pulling her hands away from her head she looked at them, seeing how muddy they were. "I need to clean myself..." Tsuki slowly stood up, gasping slightly at the pain in her lower back from when Gaara threw her against the tree.

"He could have been gentler..." She leaned against the tree and laughed dryly. "If only we were children again... he'd been nice." She looked towards the ground her green eyes darkening slightly. "If it weren't for him... for... father... Gaara would have been normal." She gripped the tree harshly, the bark peeling off and falling to the ground.

Raising her head she looked around. Gaara had already been gone for more than a half-n-hour. Worry started to claw at her chest and she tried to ignore it. Pushing herself away from the tree she slowly started to walk around, trying to find a river or something to clean off in. Walking around for what seemed to be an hour, she finally came a crossed a small pond.

Smiling, Tsuki walked over to it and started to wash her hands. Splashing water into her face she looked at her reflection, watching as the mud started to slip off her face, as if it was a mask slowly being washed away.

"I'm losing a part of myself... from this day on... I'll no longer be the pathetic little girl who relies off everyone..." She smiled at her reflection lightly.

"Really, well, what better chance than to start now?"

A/N: Wouldn't you just **hate** me if I ended it right there? Mwaha. I'm not that mean.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the older male. He hated being called 'bro' it was an annoyance. The older man just grinned and turned to face Gaara.

"What do you want, Kankuro." It wasn't a question, but more of a demand.

"I just wanted to come see how you were doing. I hear your hanging around a human. You know that's forbidden."

Gaara simply grunted, arms crossing over his chest. "So what,"

"You know you can get killed for that, or she could." Kankuro paused, turning his head slightly so he was looking at something. "I'm just looking out for you. That's all."

"They wouldn't get very far with killing me." Gaara took a couple steps forwards', walking next to Kankuro so he could see what he was looking at.

"Keira's down there..." Kankuro nodded his head towards a small village, his eyes distant. "They're going to kill her."

Gaara's eyes shifted towards the older male, watching him curiously. "And,"

Kankuro's hands balled into tight fists, anger radiating off him in waves. "They're killing her because she was with me. She confessed to them that she loved me." His teeth gritted tightly. "The bastards... She's human and they're killing her anyways."

Gaara remained silent, listening to the shouts from down in the small village. He saw a woman being dragged out behind three people, legs thrashing around to get out of the rope that bound her to a large wooden pole. Her long blonde hair suddenly turned into shoulder length red hair, her blue eyes turning into green. He wasn't seeing a picture of Kankuro's girlfriend, be he was seeing a picture of Tsuki tied against a pole. Shaking his head to get the image of her out of his head, he glanced at his older brother.

"Then do something about it. Go and save her."

Kankuro's head twisted to Gaara, a look of surprise written all over his face, as if the world just suddenly became the happiest place. "G-Gaara..."

"You're a coward if you stand here and watch her die. You're proving you don't love her and rather watch her die."

Kankuro thought he was in heaven. A smile spread a crossed his lip and he engulfed his younger brother in a brotherly hug. "I never thought I'd see the day." Kankuro let go of Gaara and he received a very threatening growl.

"I should be the one giving you advice, not the other way around. Cya around Gaara." Kankuro waved his hand and jumped from where he was standing making his way down into the village.

Gaara just watched as Kankuro left, going to save his girlfriend. As he entered the village people started to grow angry, picking up and type of weapon available to hinder his progress to the woman. Keira seemed to be happy, eyes widen and a smile on her lips. She could obviously see everything clearly as they had put the pole into a large hill of dry sticks. The village chief, wanting to get this over quickly, grabbed a torch and threw it into the pile. Smoke started to rise up and like there was gasoline poured on the wood, it light up in a blaze.

Kankuro managed to get by all the villagers and jumped into the air, landing at the top with Keira who was now crying. Kankuro tried every attempt to get the rope off of her body, and they were both struggling through the heat. Kankuro spoke to her, and Keira nodded her head lightly, as they shared a small kiss. Kankuro's head turned towards Gaara and waved lightly, as if he was saying goodbye.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, nothing written on his face, but surprise flashing through his Jade eyes. There was no way Kankuro was going to be giving up that easily.

Sure enough, Kankuro just embraced Keira and the flames covered them both, their screams echoing in the night.

"Idiot..." Gaara sighed softly and turned his back. He didn't understand why Kankuro didn't just... cut the rope and left. If it were him, he would have.

Shaking his head he walked back the way he went, the smell of blood reaching his nostrils, but he ignored it. It wasn't really important. Letting his thoughts wonder for a bit, he stopped abruptly, eyes shifting to the left.

"Come back here, Tsuki!" It was a male's voice filled with hate and taunting.

"Stay away!" Tsuki yelled back, grunting as she ran into some tree branches, cutting her left cheek. She stumbled out in front of Gaara, tripping but catching herself by using her hands to not fall flat on her face. She had turned her head when she stood back up, and ran into Gaara.

Tsuki gasped when she felt herself collide with a brick wall and she fell backwards, landing on her buttocks. Her eyes shifted to look at what she hit and saw that it was Gaara.

"Tsuki-chan. There's nowhere to run, so lets get this over with."

Tsuki gritted her teeth and stood up, looking at the man who had attacked her at the pond. Taking a couple of steps back so she was right beside Gaara, the man just smirked.

"I thought you said you weren't going to rely on anyone anymore." The man grinned, his bright yellow eyes showing amusement. His face was distorted, burned and scared from previous fights. His claw-like hand reached out towards her, and she took another step back.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She was being proven wrong on what she said to herself, but she was a human with no power, no fighting skills and yet this... demon decided to come out of no where and attack her. Her back was still bleeding from when he lunged toward her.

"Maybe I should give you two up to Ken'ichi." The demon grinned, his sharp teeth ripping his lips and causing them to bleed. "I'd get a female at least. And then he'd burn you two."

Tsuki's eyes shifted toward Gaara who didn't look any different from what he usually did. The demon's threats seemed like Empty threats to him. If only she could be like that...

"Leave, or I'll kill you."

The demon laughed at Gaara's words, his laughter practically sounding like it was a wounded moose. Tsuki visibly grimaced.

"God, what a horrible laugh..."

"Indeed."

Tsuki nodded then stopped, looking at Gaara confused. Did he just agree with her?

"What did you say!?" The demon roared loudly. "I'll kill you!"

Was it just her, or was he extremely easy to provoke...?

The demon lunged at both of them, claws ready to strike them and Tsuki cringed and turned her head, eyes closing tightly waiting for the impact.

...But it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head eyes widening seeing that Gaara was standing in front of her, the demon's wrists in his before he twisted them, easily breaking them and throwing the demon into a tree, cracking it in half with the impact.

Gaara turned towards Tsuki grasping her wrist tightly and pushing her forwards. "Go."

"But Gaara..." The look she received from Gaara told her not to push her luck with him right now. Swallowing hard, she nodded and took a couple steps back wards before turning completely and running back to where they were previously.

-------------------------

When Tsuki arrived back at the place where they had stopped, it wasn't too long before Gaara came back with blood on his hands and his shirt. At first she thought he was injured and immediately asked if he was alright, and went to go check if there were any serious wounds, before he grabbed her wrists and held them tightly.

"I'm fine, as I've said for the fifth time."

She sighed softly and gave up. Lowering her head and pulled her wrist out of his grasp and wiped the blood off on her pants.

"Are you?"

Tsuki looked at him confused. "Am I what?"

"Are you hurt?"

Her eyes widened slightly. Since when did he care if she was wounded our not? Not too long ago he threw her against a tree.

"U-uh... A little... but it's fine." She paused. "Gaara...? Are you alright?" She could see the distant look in his eyes when he faced her.

"I told you that I'm..."

"Not physically. Did something happen when you left earlier?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you had a chance to save someone... but you didn't and you died with them... what does that mean?"

"Uhm..." Tsuki thought for a moment, putting a finger to her chin. "Save someone, how?"

"A girl... she was tied to a pole... and a male had went to save her, and he didn't cut the rope, instead he burned with her."

"Oh. Well, there could be many reasons..." She moved to the left, sitting down against a tree. "One could be that it could have been the only option and instead of being alone for the rest of one's life they went together because they loved each other. Or, since this world isn't the best to live in, they wanted to go to a better place than this, to be together and not criticized..."

Gaara watched her intently, taking up this information. That could have been the motivation of Kankuro and his girlfriend. But the way that he looked to Gaara and waved... it seemed as if he was telling Gaara he'd be fine. Growling, Gaara leaned against a tree.

"It's stupid."

"No it's not. It's actually a nice thing to do. Giving your life to someone... Though, people do see it as stupid, immoral and wrong." She clenched her fists. _'Like mother... and uncle.'_

Tsuki sighed softly, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head against them. The cold finally hitting her again as the wind picked up.

"So... Who tried to save someone... but died?" She paused, looking at him. "...If you want to tell me, that is."

Gaara glanced at her before looking away, leaving silence to reign over for the time being. Tsuki sighed again, and then yawned.

"My brother,"

"You're brother?" She repeated like an idiot and gave him a look of pity. "I'm sorry Gaa—"

"There's no need to be sorry." His eyes glared at her and she flinched slightly. "I don't need your pity."

She mumbled a small 'sorry' under her breath then shifted her head so that her forehead was resting on her knees, hair covering her face. Sitting like that for God knows how long, she started to fall asleep until she heard Gaara's voice.

"The suns up, lets go."

"What!? Now? But I'm tired."

-----------------------------------

They walked for most of the say, silence being their main company. Every now and then Tsuki would whine, saying she wanted to sleep and Gaara only gave her a look to tell her to shut up. When night started to fall Tsuki caught sight of a village and she smiled lightly, running ahead of Gaara.

"Yay! Village!" She grinned and turned too look at Gaara. "Are we staying here?"

Gaara just walked past her. "No."

"W-what?" Her smiled immediately dropped and she ran ahead of him and stopped. "Gaara, I need to sleep and I need food... and clothes too."

Gaara stopped and looked down at her, eyes narrowing. "Then go to the village."

"Are you not going to come?"

"Why would I?"

"Uh... Because you... uh... love me?" Tsuki gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of her head, she only received the worse glare Gaara could muster, if looks could kill. "Okay, Bad example... Uhm... Because I feel safer when you're near me?"

"Safer?" He paused. _Why would she feel safer around me?_

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I know I shouldn't rely off you. I even said to myself that I didn't want to rely off people... and you look as if you could use company too, you know? We haven't seen each other for a long time..."

"No." It was a simple word, a word that felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest a hundred times. Her eyes dropped and she stepped aside.

"Fine, bye then," She turned her back on him and walked towards the village. She gave up easily, she knew, but it wasn't like he was going to listen to a _human_.

"You quit easily. What happened to the stubborn girl I knew?"

She stopped and glared at him. "She's dead."

He smirked. "I suppose, now you're just pathetic."

He was baiting her and she was taking it.

"Shut up, Gaara!"

"No." He took a step forwards, looming over her.

"I'm not pathetic."

"Are you sure? You were kicking and screaming when your uncle died, and you can't even protect yourself." He paused. "Everyone you see dies, because you're weak."

She gritted her teeth, tears of anger shining in her eyes. "It's you fault!" She exploded, face red and hit him in the chest, using as much power as she could. "If... if I hadn't met you then mother wouldn't be dead! Father wouldn't have tried to kill me! Uncle wouldn't have been killed either! Or Kuro... Tai... Kai... and Mai..." She paused for a moment, and then raised her voice, "It's all your fault!" She kept hitting his chest, tears falling freely as she lowered her head her hits weakening lightly.

Gaara, honestly, didn't expect her to react that way, and so when she kept hitting him, he just let her. It didn't hurt and she was obviously getting something off her chest. For once in his life he actually felt bad for what he did. The smirk had slipped from his face as he watched her cry helplessly in front of him. This was the second time he told her that it was his fault, and it probably was.

He was silent, just watching her, his heart clenching again and he gritted his teeth. Even if he was born a human, there were things you couldn't just leave behind. Slowly, he raised his arms from his sides and embraced her lightly, and awkwardly.

Her hands gripped his shirt tightly and she leaned into him, crying harder, and as if the skies were going according to her mood, the heaven's started to cry as well, immediately soaking the both of them.

"You still hang off me, as if it wasn't my fault." He whispered lightly, resting his chin on the top of her head. Her hands went from gripping his shirt to wrapping her arms around his chest tightly, as if he would suddenly disappear.

"...Because your Gaara..." She whispered back, shifting her head slightly. "You're my friend..."

His eyes widened slightly and he lifted his head off hers and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, and a small smile tugged at her lips. He closed his eyes lightly and a smile of his own, tugged at his lips. "You cry too much now."

She didn't respond and just kept quiet, eventually falling asleep against him.

--------------------------

When she awoke she found herself in an extremely comfortable bed and she didn't want to move. Slowly, after just laying there for a good ten minutes, she sat up and looked around. Noticing she wasn't in a place that she knew her eyes widened and she jumped off the bed running over to the window to look at where she was. "Oh god... what happened..."

"I brought you to the village. You fell asleep against me."

Tsuki spun around quickly, hand on her chest. Exhaling deeply she gave him a deadpanned look. "You scared me, Gaara."

Gaara smirked and shrugged his shoulders, watching her. "Pay attention to your surroundings next time."

She pouted lightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're mean."

"I never said I was nice."

She scoffed and walked to the bathroom, intent on getting a shower or a bath. Opening the door, she closed it behind her and stripped out of her clothes and turned the tap to the temperature she wanted it at. Once it was there, she stepped into the bath tub and started to clean her body and her hair.

Once she was done, she turned off the tap and brought the shower curtain back and wiped her face with her hands and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. Glancing around the bathroom she spotted something red and looked at it.

"A... kimono?" She picked it up lightly. "I... guess this is for me?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she dried herself off and then began to put the kimono on. It was a really hard task to do with just once person, but after about fifteen minutes, she managed to do it. Brushing her hair out with her fingers she walked out of the bathroom and looked around, not seeing Gaara sitting in the chair.

Licking her lips she walked over to the window and looked down at the ground, watching a group of kid's running back and forth, playing tag. She smiled lightly and rested her forehead against the cold glass.

"Our game of tag was better."

Tsuki laughed lightly and looked behind her. "Yeah, our game was more brutal." She smiled. "I would have thought you'd forgotten."

He shook his head, keeping his eyes outside on the kids. "I don't remember dying. Everything else I remember."

"Gaara...?" Gaara made a noise, and she turned to face him. "Do you know who turned you into a vampire?"

Gaara looked down at her and nodded his head. "Yeah..." He stepped beside her and looked over the village. "It was my brother."

"Oh..." She went quiet and turned back around, following suit of Gaara. "Are you glad he did?"

"I suppose." He looked at her. "I wouldn't have seen you again, if I wasn't turned."

She looked at him and blushed lightly. "Did you ever think of me, when you were gone?"

He shrugged his shoulders and moved away from the window, going back to the chair he was sitting in before she went into the bathroom. "I did. I'd watch you."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Y-you'd watch me? Isn't that... stalking?"

"If you want to consider it that."

She shook her head and sat down on the bed before collapsing on her back. "Ugh, how long am I going to run away from him?" talking to no one in particular, she rubbed her forehead.

"Just kill him." He said it so nonchalant that it caused Tsuki to sit up and glare at him.

"I can't kill people..."

"Then learn how too. Either he dies and he follows you around like a lost puppy, or you kill him and you can live in peace without him bothering you."

She sighed softly. "I can't kill him. As much as I wish too... I'm not like you Gaara..."

Gaara leaned forwards placing his elbows on his knees. "Then I'll do it for you."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No... It's... it's not your burden to bear."

He only stayed silent, observing her before standing up. "I will be back. Stay in the room."

She nodded her head and watched him walk towards the door, opening it slowly then leaving. She sighed softly.

-----------------------

She had sat in that room for so long she could take staring at the white walls for well over three hours. It was already night time and Gaara hadn't come back. She had left the room to get some food for herself and Gaara, but the food was now officially cold for him. Sighing she leaned back in the bed and closed her eyes.

She stayed like that for a good five minutes before opened her eyes and screaming loudly before and hand was shoved to cover her mouth. She mumbled and just stared wide-eyed ahead of her. Slowly, the hand moved away from her mouth and she narrowed her eyes.

"Gaara... I'm going to get a freakin bell to tie on you so I know that you're here." She pushed him lightly and sat up. Gaara's only response was a chuckle and a smirk.

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "You'll be the death of me."

"I suppose." He leaned against the wall (since the bed was right against it) and closed his eyes.

"You're food is on the table. It's more than likely cold by now."

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "I'll eat it later."

"Eh, it's not like it's going to get any more cold anyways." She shook her head and leaned against the wall beside him. "Are you going to actually stay with me tonight, Gaara?"

He opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. "Yeah, I guess."

She smiled lightly and moved closer to him. "Good." She put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "You can be my pillow tonight."

"I'm not a good pillow, Tsuki." Mumbling, he adjusted his position from the wall to the bed, making Tsuki move with him so they were both lying on the bed.

"You're good enough." Moving against him, she brought her knee's up a bit and inhaled his scent.

Gaara watched as she curled against him, and then easily fall asleep. He sighed softly, letting his fingers brush some of her hair out of her face.

His stomach felt as if it was doing back flips and twisting into such terrible knots that made him want to puke. His eyes narrowed at the female that was sleeping.

_Why am I so drawn to you, Tsuki... could it be love?_

_-----------------_

R i d 3 r: Oh god. My fingers are killing me. It took me a total of 6 hours to write 6000 words. And that's including distractions. –sighs- I know this is a whole buncha stuff stuffed into one chappy, and it may seem rushed and choppy, but, like I said before, it's to make up for my crappy updating. Anyways, I think there is only one more chapter left, if I decide to write it as long as this. Most likely though. Anyways, reviews please!


End file.
